


wouldn’t want it any other way

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: “hey dad?”“yes, my dear?”“when did you realise that you were in love with papa?”“oh?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	wouldn’t want it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> for atsuhina week!! tbh idk if this counts as ‘future’ but hello this is so cute my heart was full while writing this.

“hey dad?”

“yes, my dear?”

“when did you realise that you were in love with papa?”

“oh?”

hinata furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of one specific moment from years ago. he looked down at the man asleep on his stomach.

the television was still playing the random movie that happened to be playing, but neither hinata nor his teenage daughter, who was leaning on his shoulder, were paying attention anymore.

“why the sudden question?”

“i don’t know, just curious. romance is a weird thing ya know?”

“are you saying that you already have someone in mind?” he teased, a smirk itching its way up his mouth.

sumiko’s eyes widened as her face started growing red. “hah? n-no. hey i’m asking the question here, answer me!” she smacked her father lightly, aware of her sleeping one.

hinata chuckled at her, then went back into thinking. “i can’t remember a specific moment, but i always remember how he was a constant in my life after brazil.”

she shifted her head to look up at him, beckoning him to continue.

“when i joined the jackals i was terrified, you know? suddenly going back to japan to pursue professional volleyball after two years of doing beach in brazil. i was basically alone, other than your uncle koutarou, of course, but still alone.”

he leaned the back of his head against the sofa’s back rest. after a moment’s pause, he continued.

“tsumu was the one who helped me ease into the team, and about one month in, i didn’t feel so insecure anymore. we were like family back then. but even after that, he didn’t stop staying next to me. we were roomates-”

“oh my god, you were roommates.” sumiko softly said, giggling. hinata chuckled too.

“we played volleyball together, we went on morning runs together, bought groceries together, played video games together. everything was always with him, and after all that i just somehow realised that i wouldn’t be happy without him being in my life.”

“and i’ve never been so thankful to have the two of you in my life.”

sumiko hummed. “that’s sweet, dad.”

hinata grinned as looked down at the male, his fingers had been subconsciously running through his messy blond locks.

“oi, i know you’re awake now,” he said, causing atsumu to start laughing.

“okay, ya got me.” atsumu shifted his position so that he was facing hinata, but still lying on the same spot on his belly.

“were you listening this whole time” hinata questioned.

“hmm maybe,” atsumu smirked. “i’m not gonna lie though, i wouldn’t be able to be happy without you in my life.”

sumiko sarcastically gasped. “do i mean nothing to you, papa?”

“of course, sumi-chan, you’re my precious little girl!” he reached over to grab her hand.

she smiled at him and got up. “well, i’m going to sleep now. goodnight. love you.”

“we love you too.”

when the two hear her door close, atsumu gets up and wraps his arms around hinata’s torso, tucking his head under the ginger’s. they stay silent for a while, appreciating each other existence.

hinata kisses his his hair. “thank you, ‘tsumu”

“for what?”

“for sticking by my side after all these years. for being the one for me.”

“well, love does crazy things to you. and i honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.”

-

_BONUS_

in the morning, sumiko finds both of them still cuddling on the couch sound asleep. she thanks her lucky stars for giving her such cute parents, and proceeds to snap a photo.

she tweets it out: _“my parents are so cute i’m gonna cry”_


End file.
